gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Seraphina Morningstar
'Seraphina Morningstar '''is an incarnation of one of the Four Demons of the Apocalypse. Representing Death, Seraphina is a notorious shapeshifter, having mastered an alternate form of biokinesis which allows her to manipulate her own appearance down to very minute details. A wearer of every face but the one she was born with, there are very few people in both the mortal world and in Hell who can identify her as a single individual. She is the only child of Cambria Morningstar and Cain, and consequently, the founder of the Morgan bloodline. Although she was born Kin, Seraphina now exists in the form of a high Demon, as her first mortal form was slain by her spiteful sister-in-law Vesper Black in 1759. She is a non-playable character. Her faceclaim is Katie McGrath. Appearance It has often been said that Death has many faces, and while it may sound a little cliched, it is, in a way true. Death does have one true face, but she is capable of and prefers to wear any face but her own. Nobody ''really ''knows Seraphina as herself. That is, she rarely has the need or even the want to present her natural identity to the world. She is both one woman, every woman, and nobody - all at once. True Form The spitting image of her mother and grandfather before her, Seraphina is beautiful but in a way which is not necessarily traditionally masculine or feminine. Her features, angular and narrow, are representative of both her celestial and demonic ancestry. Almost always, she wears a faraway expression, as if she would rather be anywhere else than wherever it is she might happen to be. Some describe her as contemplative, yet arresting. Those few individuals who do know Seraphina by the face she was born with can tell you why it is she might prefer not to appear as herself - because she is so easily identifiable as a Morningstar, so unique looking in her bone structure and so obviously of high celestial birth, the ruse which comes along with being Death would be shattered if her existence as Seraphina Morningstar became known. Common Manifestations In many mortal mythological interpretations, death is an easily identifiable figure represented by such infamous characters like the grim reaper - a skeletal figure wearing ominous black robes. A previous demonic incarnation of death was responsible for this, but as a modern interpretation of Death, Seraphina prefers a far more subtle approach. Typically, when she is summoned to perform her job, Seraphina chooses to bear resemblance to a person who might naturally happen to find themselves in that same situation. So, if called upon for Rites in a crowded market square, Seraphina may opt to appear totally anonymous, wearing the face of some average passerby. A secret lover of the dramatic though, she does have special occasion to become someone more familiar to her victim. Character If ever there was a pattern present in the personalities and overarching development of Morningstars and Morgans alike, it all begun with Seraphina. Once upon a time, Seraphina was a gentle, easygoing woman. Ever curious of the world around her, she wanted nothing more than to make those she loved proud. But as circumstance would have it, this would never be the case - ''how could such a lovely creature continue to flourish amongst some of the most evil people to ever grace the face of the earth? Sera's story should not be perceived as one of innocence lost, but of everything else gained. As her blissful ignorance flaked away as she grew older, she became alarmingly aware of the true nature of those who surrounded her. To this day, she is remarkably perceptive of everyone she encounters. Even higher demons who have power over her (the Princes of Hell, specifically) cannot manipulate Seraphina. She is a being of her own will and of her own right - she does not bend according to anyone else's preferences or suggestions. Introverted and antisocial, Seraphina sees no real need to form lasting relationships with anyone. She keeps to herself, even in Hell, and is seen as something of a Black Sheep - even by the standards of her own family. She does not indulge in pleasures of the flesh, both mortal or mythical. Her adherence to her own moral code is its own special brand of spiritual. As death herself, there are very few things or people which Seraphina fears. Number one on that list though are her own descendents. Feeling especially cut off from the bloodline which she created, she has run into her offspring a number of times but on each occasion has chosen to remain anonymous. She is of the belief that the next incarnation of War exists in one of her descendents, but cannot yet identify which one. Biokinesis The most divine of celestially inherited abilities, Seraphina possesses an alternate form of biokinesis. Although she cannot alter the biology of other beings, she can manipulate her own on both the macro and micro level. She is capable of shapeshifting into other anthropocentric and mythological forms (within limit - she cannot grow extremities to her body such as additional wings, horns, or other similar features). This is the same ability which is possessed by her mother Cambria Morningstar, but is presented in a more limited way in Seraphina, given she is a hybrid. Legacy House Morningstar is continued through Seraphina and is the first hybrid branch of the Morningstar family tree. Seraphina only had one child in her lifetime, a daughter called Ophelia, with Lord Lucian Black of the Black Vampiric Coven of Alabaster. Not much is known what happened to Ophelia after Seraphina's murder, but it is believed she was smuggled to some allies of Cambria's somewhere in the United States. This was to ensure the child's safety, as she otherwise would have most certainly been considered a threat to the pureblood status of the Black Coven. Through this one child though, House Morningstar continues to grow as more branches are added onto the family tree. Seraphina intentionally chooses not to have much contact with her family - both immediate and ancestral - as she believes true Morningstars are independent, capable of forging their own legacies without her interference. Relationship with Cambria To say that Cambria fears Seraphina is an understatement. Seraphina has always been reflective of many aspects of her mother, but at the same time has always been so acutely aware of Cambria's own weaknesses all at once. Sera has always been the one person to see right through Cambria's trickery, drama, and mischief, and Sera has been her mother's downfall on more than one occasion throughout history. Although Seraphina does not hold many grudges against her mother, she does not particularly like her and is not afraid to call her out on matters which others might be less willing to. As Death It is firstly important to note that Death is not a causal force - Seraphina is not the murderer behind the gun, not the force which pushes someone over the edge, not the heart which no longer beats, or the plague which rots the flesh. Rather, Death is a consequence, a gateway which opens into the next course of existence - whatever that might be depends on the individual. Secondly, Seraphina does not come for everyone. No, she is only one person after all and cannot be everywhere people are dying all at once. That would require some ability which no man or mythical to this day has yet to perfect (though Seraphina has said if someone were going to attempt it, it probably would be a Morningstar who was insane enough to get it right the first time). Death is summoned on special occasions, when a particularly stubborn individual who has tried to evade Hell's power needs to be snuffed out. Almost always, Seraphina is called to attend to the decimation of rogue demonics (yes, such beings exist and they exist in larger numbers than one might imagine). If someone has managed to cheat another higher demon or has somehow betrayed another, it is Seraphina who wields the right amount of Demon Glass in her seraph blade to put an end to any possibility of their existence on any realm - be that heaven, hell, or some other forgotten corner of the universe. Third and finally, there is an art to what Seraphina does. If some poor unfortunate soul has pissed off enough people to warrant, a visit from Seraphina, then that person surely must at least be a little clever to have done something so deceptive. Being able to look like just about anyone at any time really helps in this department. Category:Characters Category:Celestials Category:Celestrisim